Valencia County, New Mexico
Valencia County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of 2006, the population was 70,389. The county seat is Los Lunas. It is part of the Albuquerque, New Mexico Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The county, which was formerly much larger in area, lost almost 81 percent of its territory on June 19, 1981, upon the creation of Cibola County, which occupies the westernmost portion of Valencia County's former area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,068 square miles (2,767 km²), of which 1,068 square miles (2,765 km²) is land and 1 square mile (2 km²) (0.05%) is water. Adjacent counties * Bernalillo County, New Mexico - north * Torrance County, New Mexico - east * Socorro County, New Mexico - south * Cibola County, New Mexico - west National protected area *Cibola National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 66,152 people, 22,681 households, and 17,350 families residing in the county. The population density was 62 people per square mile (24/km²). There were 24,643 housing units at an average density of 23 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 66.51% White, 1.27% Black or African American, 3.30% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 23.93% from other races, and 4.55% from two or more races. 54.98% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 22,681 households out of which 39.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.20% were married couples living together, 13.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.50% were non-families. 18.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.86 and the average family size was 3.25. In the county the population was spread out with 30.10% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 29.60% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 10.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 100.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,099, and the median income for a family was $37,157. Males had a median income of $30,339 versus $23,132 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,747. About 13.50% of families and 16.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.30% of those under age 18 and 10.80% of those age 65 or over. Localities City *Belen Town *Peralta Villages *Bosque Farms *Los Lunas Census-designated places *Casa Colorada *El Cerro-Monterey Park *Jarales *Los Chaves *Los Trujillos-Gabaldon *Meadow Lake *Rio Communities *Rio Communities North *Tome-Adelino *Valencia See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Valencia County, New Mexico *Anaconda, New Mexico References *County status and boundary changes United States Census Bureau Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Valencia County, New Mexico Category:Established in 1852 Category:Albuquerque metropolitan area